


Opposites

by DovahkinGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahkinGirl/pseuds/DovahkinGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had always believed in childish things such as Fate and love at first sight. Levi, on the other hand, had no need for such trivial things. That is, until he runs into a certain teal eyed brat on his way home from work. One thing leads to another and Levi soon finds himself wrapped around Eren's finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad I wrote this at work..?

He was the opposite of me. The tall to my short, the happy to my sad. While my face was a flawless mask of composure, his was an open book; broadcasting every emotion for the world to see. His vibrant, Caribbean colored eyes shone like polished crystals, mine; as dark as charcoal.  
His chocolate hair glistened beneath the dull subway station lights, begging me to run my hands through it's silky strands. His ruby lips were parted to form a perfect "o" as he stood, dumbfounded, in the center of bustling foot traffic.  
If he wasn't so hot, I'd call him a dumbass.  
"Hey," His husky voice, coupled with the feel of slender fingers grasping my wrist, caused me to jump. "Do you.. um.. want to grab a coffee?"  
It took me a moment to respond as I meet those eyes that held the ocean within them.  
"I don't drink coffee." It wasn't a flat no, though the brat would probably take it as so.  
"Tea, then?"  
Another moment of silence.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I don't really do the whole "pick up" thing, hell I've never even really dated anyone. But.." His eyes, which had trailed away, slowly met mine again and I felt as if I were drowning in them. "You're hot." He'd blurted it out unintentionally if the the crimson blush now residing in his cheeks was anything to go by.  
I smirked playfully and his blush deepened.  
When I had finally answered, the foot traffic had died down significantly which left just him and I in the now desolate subway station.  
"Tea."  
A small smile composed of relief and disbelief crept across his visage.  
"Thank God." I heard him murmur as he ran after me.

We never made it to tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary? What summary? It's just smut, because who doesn't love smut?

Heated kisses occupied our bodies as we made our way to my door. His hands roamed my body, pulling the hem of my shirt impatiently to begin exploring my stomach.   
"Fuck, Eren." It was almost a moan as I fumbled with my key chain.   
He let out a low moan against the skin of my neck that sent shivers down my spine. After a couple more swears and desperate moans, I had successfully unlocked the door, aggressively pushing Eren inside before slamming the door behind us.   
Eren, with his hands placed firmly on my exposed stomach, pushed me back against the door with a predatory growl in the back of his throat. His tender lips captured mine again, his tongue battling ferociously with my own. Nimble fingers, his or my own I couldn't tell, began unbuttoning and discarding items of clothing at random.   
The kiss broke apart as we both gasped for air, my hands sliding under the elastic of his plaid boxers and gripping at the flesh.   
"Levi!" He moaned, voice thick with lust.   
Though I would never admit it, his husky voice did things to me that should never have even been possible.   
As I worked the muscles of his buttocks, Eren slid his hands up and down my exposed chest, tracing the outline of my own toned muscles. His tongue ran a path from my right collar bone up to the shell of my ear and back again.  
"We are not about to have sex against my front door." I purred into his ear, lifting the boy by his ass till his legs wrapped around my waist instinctively and I carried him to my bedroom.   
"Wait, wait, wait!" He cried, unstraddling my waist to stand on the bed.   
"What?"   
"We're actually doing this?"   
"Duh?" I said sarcastically before a very vital thought occurred to me. "Holy fuck, you're a virgin, aren't you?"  
He bit his lip shyly and that was all the answer I needed.   
"Shit." I mumbled and ran a stressed hand through my hair. "Look, if you don't want to do this we don't have to."  
"I want to." His reply was instantaneous, a hand resting lightly on my upper arm, coaxing me to join him on the bed. I complied silently, crawling onto the plush comforter and resting my head in thick down pillows. Eren followed, straddling my hips and connecting our lips in a tender kiss.  
It wasn't rushed, like before, instead it was slow and passionate; each of us savoring the taste of the other.   
"Eren," I pulled apart first, setting my hands on his hips firmly to get his full attention. I almost couldn't continue as I stared at his figure, plump pink lips swollen and glistening with saliva; his pupils blown from lust to the point his beautiful teal was no more than a faint ring.   
I licked my lips and continued.   
"If you don't want to do this just say so."  
"Levi,"  
"Eren, if I hurt you tell me to stop. Okay?"  
He only nodded, shifting his weight so our erections rubbed against one another.   
He leaned forward, his mouth next to my ear and his hot breath ruffling the long part of my undercut hairstyle. "I want to, Levi." He repeated, hips grinding against my own. The way he whispered my name, husky voice thick with wanton and pleasure, was enough to send me over the edge. Like a wild animal, I attacked the boy's neck, sucking and biting till purple blotches could be seen despite the lack of light in the room. My hands wiggled their way back into Eren's boxers, only this time lightly teasing his twitching erection. Eren lapped at my lips like a puppy, unsure what to do in this situation.   
Slowly, almost teasingly, I stripped Eren of his last remaining item of clothing and he gasped loudly as his bulging erection was freed from its confines. A desperate whine slipped past his lips as my slender fingers wrapped around his cock, feather light as they stroked his length.   
"Levi, please." He begged, hands fisting my hair and open mouthed kisses lining my jaw.   
I groaned at a particularly sensual kiss, finally gripping the boy's erection like he wanted. With an expert flick of my wrist at the end of each stroke I successfully had Eren moaning loudly, head thrown back as his body formed a beautiful arch. He came quickly after, covering my hand and stomach in his delicious seaman.   
"You didn't even let me get to the good part." I fake pouted, licking my fingers seductively. The boy squirmed above me and I could feel his dick harden against my stomach.  
Lust filled eyes trailed up my exposed body, slowly tracing the lines of my muscles as they raised to meet my gaze. It was then, as Eren licked his lips provocatively, that I realized I was completely captivated by him. I felt like a hormonal teenager again they way I wanted Eren, like I just couldn't get enough of him. I wanted him close to me, on me, filling me. If our bodies would melt together from the heat our sexual activities, I don't think I would mind.   
I ran my hands from his thighs and up his sides, only stopping to caress his cheeks tenderly. They burned under my touch.  
"You're beautiful." I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I was glad I did. I felt the blush creep into his cheeks, burning hot and bright. His rosy lips trembled with unspoken words as he struggled to think. It was a priceless reaction, and I loved it.   
Instead of speaking, the brunette leaned forward till his chest rested flat against mine, erections rubbing together to elicit a moan of ecstasy from me.   
"I could say the same to you."   
And our lips met once again.


End file.
